1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cathode ray tube monitors, and relates more particularly to an apparatus for mounting dynamic convergence coils on the neck of a cathode ray tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer terminals utilize cathode ray tube monitors to display data to the operator. Manufacturers of computer terminals often purchase, rather than build, cathode ray tube monitors. A problem arises when the misconvergence of the electron beams of purchased cathode ray tube monitors is undesirably high. By using add on dynamic convergence coils in addition to the existing static convergence coils, the misconvergence of the cathode ray tube of a preadjusted monitor can be significantly improved. It is desirable to add such dynamic convergence coils to the cathode ray tube of such a monitor without disturbing the position and alignment of the preexisting static coils. In the past, it has been difficult to attach such additional dynamic convergence coils to the cathode ray tube with sufficient rigidity.